


i love you for everything you ever took from me

by V_Stands_For_Vore



Series: NeroV Week 2019 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Human Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Repost From Another Account, V is his own character, Vampire V (Devil May Cry), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Stands_For_Vore/pseuds/V_Stands_For_Vore
Summary: It's past V's date to fill up on blood.--Bingo Prompt: Early morning--repost to new account





	i love you for everything you ever took from me

Nero yawns softly as he wakes up, stretching his limbs out with a groan. The room is pitch black when he opens his eyes, something he's still adjusting to. He still isn't used to waking up in the dead of night, long after humans have gone to bed, when the creatures of the night begin to roam.

He was still adjusting to living a darker way of life, slinking around in the shadows, not seeing his family, hiding from the government. Months had passed, but he was still struggling with the concepts - especially not being able to see his family.

Like every other morning, Nero thought about his family. He wondered how Dante was doing with his hunting shop; he wondered if the rise of vampire attacks recently had lead to more work for the vampire hunter. He wondered if Dante hated him for the choice he had made. Did his father hate him? For chsoing love over what was right? Did Nico and Kyrie understand why he had to leave?

Guilt wrapped around Nero's stomach and he sighed. His father had to make a similar choice years ago, with his step-mother, but he had chosen his blood family. He wondered what Vergil's reaction was upon finding Nero's letter, left on his pillow as he ran away in the dead of night.

A thud from outside caught Nero's attention and his head shot up.

The door to their backyard was open, causing the wind to ruffle the curtains. He looked to his side to realise he was alone in their shared bed, that his partner was likely in the small garden at the back of their bungalow. Nero relaxed before getting out of bed. He stretched his back out once more before he headed to the doorway.

V was sat at the edge of their small pond facing the bungalow, feet and calves submerged in the water as he stared up at the sky. The moon paled his already pale skin further, turning it a ghostly shade of white. It made the black clan tattoos on his cest even more prominent, his black hair as dark as the black holes that surrounded their galaxy. He didn't move, his chest not even rising to draw oxygen - it was a lie that he didn't need to hide around Nero; he didn't have to pretend around the younger man.

Nero turned his gaze back to V's tattoos, following the delicate marks up and down. Excitement curled around Nero's gut as he remembered that one day, he would have the same intricate designs on his own skin, showing him off as a member of V's clan. It would be done when he was turned - something that V insisted on waiting on, letting Nero have what he could in their shrouded life before he was completely lost to V's species.

He loked up and met V's eyes across the garden; his mouth was partially open, as if he were deciding whether to say something, and Nero focused on the fangs that poked out below V's top lip. The scars on his wrist and neck pulsed and Nero had to surpress a groan.

He licks his lips and, instead, walks across the garden. He shivers in his thin sleep shirt but carefully sits cross-legged next to V. He rests his head on his shoulder and V wraps an arm around his waist. They sit in silence, watching the last dribbles of colour in the sky disappear. V squeezes Nero's hip as an owl springs to life somewhere and he lifts his head; they press their lips together gently.

Nero sighs into it and presses closer. He pulls back a moment ad shifts, straddling V's thighs to get a better angle. V holds his hips tight, making sure he doesn't fall backwards into the pond and strains his neck up. Nero leans down and meets him, wrapping his arms around V's shoulders. Nero slips his mouth open, inviting V in to taste him. V groans, soft and almost silent, enticing Nero to press his own tongue forward. They stay that way, tongues twisting together until Nero has to pull back to breathe.

V changes position to gently kiss down Nero's neck, pausing here and there to nip ad suck at skin. Ner forces himself to calm down; this isn't sexual. He has to focus on reminding himself that this is how vampires show affection to one another, that he just isn't used to this yet. He sighs softly and lifts a hand to curl in V's hair.

"Aren't you due a feed?"

"Mm, my blood stocks didn't come in... I should have some by next week."

Nero thinks for a moment before offering his wrist. V stares at it and Nero swallow. "You've done it before during sex. I trust you to stop."

V stares up at Nero, blinking. "You know I can lose control-"

Nero cuts him off with a kiss. "And I trust you. The longer you wait, the worse off it is for you."

V goes quiet for some time, lips pursed as he considers it. Nero rests his head on V's shoulder staring at the back of the garden. In the moonlight, he can make out a hedgehog stumbling out of the small log home that V had made for it. A bat flits by into their shed where there's food set up for it - and then Nero jolts at a pain in his wrist.

He looks down to find V suckling from his wrist and Nero sighs softly. There's a tinge of pain from the small amounts of venom on V's teeth but he brushes it off. He knows this is one of the best ways he can show how much he loves him; trusting the predator to drink from him and stop before he's taken too much. Trusting V to control himself and not drain Nero's body completely.

Nero settles again, resting his head on V's shoulder and sighs once more, content and happy with the decision he made so many months ago. 


End file.
